Trinity #4:Bonding
by GW Katrina
Summary: Xander, Spike, and Willow have fun shopping. (Implied Slash/Threesome)


Trinity #4 Bonding Trinity #4 Bonding

This is the newest story in the Trinity series(now all of the people threatening to camp out on my lawn will stay away. I'm keeping the chocolate though:) Sorry if the story comes out funny. I have a new computer, so some of the things are a little funny on it. 

Title: Trinity #4:Bonding 

Author:GW Katrina 

Betas:Sileya, anything wrong is my fault 

Rating:PG-13 

Warning:Implied slash(I'm working myself up to writing a PWP. All encouragement taken with thanks) 

Pairing: W/X/S 

Archive: List archives. If you want it, take it. It does wonders for the ego to have something that someone else wants 

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would be doing what Willow does in this story. Trust me on that. 

Trinity #4:Bonding 

GW Katrina 

Slowly Xander drifts awake. Not opening his eyes, the young man savors the sensations filling him. Pressed against his chest is a warm, female body, and snuggled up to his back is a cool, male body. Memories of the night before floods his mind. The talk, then Spike leaning over to kiss him. Things had progressed from there. 

Now, the three of them are intertwined with one another. He opens his eyes as the redhead in front of him murmurs. A small smile graces his face, matching the one that Willow has made in her sleep. 

"She's like an angel when she's asleep, isn't she, Xanpet?" The question is more of a statement, but the dark haired youth still nodd. Twisting slightly so not to disturb the girl, mortal and immortal eyes meet. "Where do you think we should go, Pet?" 

Now that is a question. Xander frowned a little. "I don't know. LA already has Poof and Cordy, and I don't want to stay here. Slutty is getting to me. I know Will is starting to hate her guts. I also know that you never did like her." He pauses for a kiss from Spike. "I like those. Anyway, truthfully, I just don't care. Just away from everything that stinks like Sunnyhell." 

Spike smirks. "I've been rubbing off on you, Pet. I haven't heard you ever be that frank about anything, using so many nasty terms." 

"I still think we should try New Orleans." The sleepy voice draws the attention of the two men. They both lean over to kiss Willow. "Mmm. I can get use to waking up like that," she murmurs, eyes sparkling. 

Now a smile graces Spike's face. A true smile. "Good," he states firmly. "You should. You two," his eyes took in both humans. "Will be waking up like that for centuries to come." 

Now both Xander and Willow pounces the blond vampire. Between gropes and kisses, the trio snuggle together. Now laying between the two men, Willow smiles, her hand woven with theirs. "I have an idea." She pauses, then continues at their urging. "I have more than enough money to take us on a trip around the world." 

The other two lock eyes. "Well, why not?" Xander turns to Willow."But Will, I want to be a pampered mate." The young man mocks some of the wealthy people he had seen on TV. The look melts into a smile as Willow and Spike laugh. 

This time it was Xander who pounced the others. The day wore on, slowly turning to night. 

Fresh from the shower, Xander pulls on a pair of faded blue jeans. Padding around in bare feet, he looks for a shirt. Seeing only his classic "loud" shirt, the young man sighs. "I need new clothing." 

Spike shakes his head. "I like the bare-chested look Xanpet. Looks good on you." A pillow sails at his head. Snatching it out of the air, the vampire grins. "I wouldn't mind Red here doing the same thing." Another pillow comes from the direction of the only woman in the room. 

Xander laughs. "I'd like to see you do it, too, but think of all the things we would miss. Most places still have that annoying 'no shirt, no service' rule. And we're already shattered enough rules." Now the dark-haired man rubs against the vampire. 

"Now that's an image I wouldn't mind seeing more often." Green eyes, focused on the vampire and mortal, burn with a mix of lust and love. "However, Xander has a point. I think we all need a new wardrobe. To celebrate our new life." Willow whips out a credit card. "And Ms. Evans will be paying for it. She recently stole another million from her company, so I've taken the liberty of borrowing some. Let's shop." 

At the mall, and stepping out of the dressing room, Xander Harris receives wolf whistles for the first time in his life. Not just from his mates, either. 

Decked out in a burgundy color velvet shirt, his slim hips and waist were framed by leather pants practically painted on. "I don't think that.." 

Spike jumps up from his seat. "Don't think Pet, feel." Now it is Spike rubbing against Xander, every motion carried by the leather. Xander moans. "We're getting the leather," Spike states firmly. Xander nods, eyes slightly glazed. "Bloody hell, me and Red will even get something!" Two bright smiles focus on him. 

"Mmm, my two men in leather. OH! Me in leather squeezed between my two men in leather. Too hot, too hot!" The saleswoman helping them seems to agree with Willow. The poor woman is obviously drooling. Possessively, Willow sways over and wraps her arms around Spike and Xander's waists. "We have some more shopping to do." 

Before they leave the store, Willow owns a very short, very slinky dress, and both men have leather pants. His mates had even talked Xander into picking out a nice pair of fingerless gloves. Of course, he had wanted them anyway. 

Surrounded by his pack, presents, and mates, the hyena howls. This time no bitch is going to take his pack, his family, away. This time, Xander agrees with the hyena. If the slut comes near his family, he will kill her. With his bare hands if need be. 

When they arrive back at Willow's, carrying bags of clothing, the trio is glowing. Xander had never had that much fun shopping for clothes before. He had never had that much fun, period, last night being the only exception. Now they had agreed with her to move into her.. their home. Their happiness is shattered by the voice that is projected by the answering machine. 

"Um, Willow, this is Giles. We have a problem. I've found a new prophecy. I can't find Xander, so leave him a message. Everyone's coming over tonight, we have research to do. The Legacy of Trinity is about to fall on us." 

The room is silent. Just like real life busting in where it isn't wanted. Finally Spike speaks up. 

"Pet, Red, we have a problem. If I remember right, the prophecy the twit is talking about is about us. We're the Trinity." 

"Damn!" Xander's one word tells everyone's feeling. 

The End 

[Home][1]  
[Previous][2]  
[Next][3]  
[BtVS][4]  


   [1]: http://thetemple.freeservers.com/
   [2]: http://angelfire.com/in3/temple/trinitythree.html/
   [3]: http://angelfire.com/in3/temple/trinityfive.html/
   [4]: http://thetemple.freeservers.com/custom.html



End file.
